Une raison d'être éveillée
by Y-project
Summary: Koyomi n'est plus là, ce qui implique que Yomi ait pris sa place. Elle est maintenant en couple avec Michiru, mais doit aussi aller à l'école et vivre comme une vraie personne. Cela peut donner quelque-chose d'amusant... ou pas. Two shots. Version alternative de 'A day with her', Yomi POV et bien sûr présence de yuri.
1. Partie 1

**Zombie Loan ne m'appartient pas.**

J'ai passé ma vie à dormir. Quand on est un esprit prisonnier du corps d'une jeune fille ,c'est sûrement la meilleure chose à faire. Je crois. Je suis née de la tristesse et de la souffrance de ceux qui sont morts. Cette peine, je l'ai ressentie à chaque instant de mon existence, lorsque j'utilisai les pouvoirs de on hôtesse pour parler aux morts, lorsque je me réveillais seule la nuit et réalisais l'étendue de ma condition.

Cet enfer m'aura suivi partout, jusque dans mon propre nom.

Yomi, le nom de l'au-delà.

Pour une raison que j'ignore, je me suis toujours accrochée à la vie, si l'on peut dire. J'ai toujours refusé de me laisser disparaître, quand bien même je n'étais pas prête à vivre dans le monde des humains. Réalisant mon incapacité à vivre une vie normale, je m'étais réfugiée au royaume des songes. Les rêves, bien que futiles, m'auront aidée à supporter la dure réalité de mon existence. Une fois, je me suis même surprise à vouloir dormir pour toujours. Vous l'aurez compris, j'ai passé plus de temps à dormir qu'à vivre, ce qui m' amenée à me désintéresser du monde des vivants, et à croire que je pouvais impunément y faire ce qui me plaisait, peinant à imaginer les conséquences que mes actions pouvaient entraîner.

Il y a peu, mon existence a changé du tout au tout, mais il est une chose que je peine encore à réaliser, c'est que j'ai enfin trouvé une raison de me réveiller.

Cela commence alors que je suis encore endormie. J'arrive à entendre chaque bruit, à respirer chaque odeur et à ressentir chaque frôlement, chaque chaque chatouille, chaque caresse du monde qui m'entoure sans pour autant m'y trouver réellement. C'est une sensation très étrange... suis-je la seule à la ressentir ?

Je sens sa présence à _elle_, dormant paisiblement à mes côtés. J'entends me parvenir à travers les limbes de mon esprit endormi la douce mélodie de son souffle régulier. Le crissement des draps marquant son réveil. Je frémis intérieurement lorsque je sens son regard se poser sur moi. Lorsque ses doigts fins caressent ma peau nue avant de prendre ma main, je souris malgré moi sous l'effet de ce contact, rendu d'autant plus exquis de par la timidité de son geste.

Lorsque finalement je me décide à ouvrir les yeux, je redécouvre enfin son visage. Mon regard plonge dans ses yeux en amande, aux iris vert pomme surplombés par sa chevelure lavande ébouriffée. Laquelle recouvre en partie ses joues ayant pris en cet instant une teinte ... hum... framboise.

Je lui souris avant d'embrasser ses lèvres sucrées et de lui fredonner :

« Bonjour, Chiruchiru.

-Bonjour Yomi. me répond-t-elle en prononçant mon nom d'une voix affectueuse, sans gêne ni crainte, et que j'entends comme une douce mélodie.

-Tu as bien dormi ? me demande-t-elle juste avant de bailler inopinément, ce qui me fait rigoler.

-Assez bien, oui. Et toi, Chiruchiru? »

Son visage prend une teinte cerise, ma question l'a rendue écarlate. Elle me regardait dormir. Je le sais, et je sais qu'elle sait que je sais, pourtant elle n'ose me l'avouer. Elle est tellement adorable, je ne peux m'empêcher d'élargir mon sourire.

Je réduis encore l'espace qui nous sépare jusqu'à pouvoir sentir ses courbes fines se serrer contre les miennes. Oh, elle est toujours tellement chaude...

Chaleureuse en toute circonstance.

Ma main glisse délicatement le long de sa taille, l'invitant lentement mais sûrement à se détendre. Et c'est ce qu'elle fait, posant sa tête sur mon sein et m'enlaçant de ses bras graciles. Je la sens se détendre davantage tandis que je me mets à embrasser sa chevelure. Mes yeux se posent alors sur le reste de son corps. Je vois nos jambes entremêlées sur lesquelles dansent les lumières perçant à travers la fenêtre. Mon regard poursuit son chemin jusqu'aux cuisses dont le haut est recouvert par un drap fin cachant la nudité de nos parties les plus intimes.

Je discerne les traits de ses hanches touchant les miennes, je vois et sens nos ventres se caresser mutuellement, le sien mû par sa respiration redevenue calme et régulière que je sens chatouiller agréablement mon entre-seins. Enfin, je devine la forme ronde et menue de ses seins posés juste au dessous des miens. Et tandis que je passe mes doigts à travers ses cheveux, mon esprit se rappelle les caresses que nous avons échangé la nuit passée. Me reviennent alors en tête les souvenirs de nos baisers, de nos frissons, du contact de nos corps, de ses gémissements... et de notre extase...

Mon corps aussi commence à s'en souvenir, me donnant envie de parfaire notre étreinte. Mes doigts délaissent sa taille pour venir caresser sa colonne vertébrale et mon bras se pose tout entier le long de son dos, me faisant apprécier pleinement la chaleur de son corps contre le mien. Puis, tandis que je passe mon autre main à travers ses cheveux, m'enivrant au passage du doux parfum s'en émanant, Michiru se met à soupirer de plaisir. Je n'ai pourtant pas fait grand-chose pour, mais je suis tout-de-même heureuse qu'elle apprécie ce que je lui fais. Je ne me souviens que trop bien de mes premières ''tentatives de séduction'', des tentatives si maladroites et stupides qu'elle en était venue à dire qu'elle me haïssait, ou du moins l'avais-je compris ainsi. Il aura fallu du temps avant avant qu'on ne se parle à nouveau, et que je ne lui dise en toute simplicité ce que je ressentais pour elle.

Je ne pouvais me résoudre à être simplement son amie après lui avoir avoir avoué ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Et elle non plus. Mais avant que Michiru ne s'ouvre à moi, il aura fallu que Koyomi se fasse … je préfère ne pas y penser.

Je ne me rappelle que trop bien de notre première fois. De sa timidité lorsqu'elle m'a embrassé de sa propre initiative. De son appréhension se transformant en curiosité puis en désir tandis qu'elle découvrait des sensations qui lui étaient jusqu'alors inconnues. De ce moment où mon nom est sorti de ses lèvres sous l'effet du plaisir que je lui procurais De ce moment où nous avons atteint le septième ciel ensemble. Je ne me rappelle que trop bien de cette crainte qu'elle ne se sente dégoûtée après l'avoir fait, de cette angoisse qui m'avait prise à la gorge avant que je ne voie son sourire me rassurer, me prouver qu'elle ne regrettait rien et qu'elle ne me laisserait pas seule.

''Je t'aime, Michiru.''

Je murmure ces mots à son oreille alors qu'elle semble s'être rendormie. Je ne sais si elle m'entend, mais qu'importe ? Je sais que mes sentiments pour cette fille allongée à mes côtés sont partagés, cela me suffit.

J'adore ces moments le matin que nous partageons toutes les deux à notre réveil, mais comme toute chose en ce monde, ces instants ont une fin.

Quelqu'un martèle à trois reprises la porte de notre chambre, accompagnés d'une voix aboyant un

''Debout là-dedans !'' sur un ton bourru.

Chika ? Oh non, pas déjà...

Je sens Michiru sursauter, surprise par la soudaineté de l'événement, puis elle lève son visage pour me regarder. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle m'aurait bien enlacée plus longtemps, mais elle semble résignée à commencer la journée.

Michiru se serre encore quelques secondes contre moi, puis nous nous levons. Chacune de notre côté.

Je me coifferai plus tard, après le petit-déjeuner, je sais que Michiru me trouve belle avec les cheveux détachés.

Alors que nous nous habillons, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que Michiru a un sens de la pudeur pour le moins étrange... enfin, je ne suis peut-être pas la mieux placée pour la critiquer, moi qui n'en ai pour ainsi dire aucun. Mais tout de même...

Elle ne supporte pas de rester nue face à moi, même lorsque nous sommes à égalité. Elle dit que ça l'embarrasse, mais ce n'était pas le cas lorsque nous dormions ensemble. Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi elle se sentirait gênée, elle est très mignonne comme ça. C'est comme pour ces lunettes qu'elle s'empresse de mettre avant de quitter les draps : elle n'en a pas besoin et elle ne devrait pas avoir peur de voir les anneaux noirs, peur de ce pouvoir qui fait partie d'elle... Mais bon, il faut que je respecte le fait qu'elle puisse ne pas vouloir certaines choses. Moi-même j'en ai encore beaucoup à apprendre. Cela dit, ça ne m'empêche pas de lui jeter deux-trois coups d'œil quand elle ne regarde pas. Ça me permet de voir que ses sous-vêtements d'aujourd'hui sont rose bonbon et consistent en une petite culotte et un soutien-gorge simple. Très mignon je trouve, mais mieux vaut ne pas le lui dire tout-de-suite, je préfère garder ça pour plus tard.

De mon côté j'essaye d'enfiler un soutien-gorge à trois crochets de Koyomi, et j'insiste sur _''essaye''_, tout comme _j'essaye_ de m'habiller comme elle de temps en temps. Mais ses fringues dures à mettre et me gênent plus qu'autre-chose, Michiru dit que c'est juste une question de taille mais... pff c'est pas drôle d'être une fille.

Michiru et moi devons porter le même uniforme, en l'occurrence une blouse et une veste, lorsque nous sommes à l'école bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi on devrait obliger des individus à se ressembler...

Alors qu'elle a déjà enfilé le sien, moi j'en suis encore à me battre avec mon (très détesté) soutien-gorge. Il n'est pourtant pas compliqué à mettre. Ne pas réussir à l'enfiler me donne l'impression d'être infirme, ça m'énerve !

''Attends, laisse-moi faire.''

Je me calme en entendant sa voix, puis ses mains chaudes viennent frôler et caresser mon dos tandis qu'elle m'aide à m'habiller. Je ne sais quoi lui dire, juste

''Merci'', et encore je ne sais même pas si elle m'entend.

C'est étrange, je n'ai pas l'impression de dépendre de qui que ce soit, lorsque c'est Michiru qui m'aide. Peut-être parce-que je sais qu'elle ne le fait pas par pitié ?

Elle m'embrasse sur la nuque. Je me sens toute chose, mais ce n'est pas désagréable. Je n'ai pas non plus l'impression qu'elle profite de la situation, ou alors ça ne me dérange pas qu'_elle _le fasse.

Oui, elle est bien la seule qui puisse me toucher sans risquer de se faire frapper...

Je vous ai dit que je n'étais pas douée en relations humaines, c'est un doux euphémisme. Je déteste me lever le matin, déjà parce-que ça signifie quitter l'étreinte de Michiru, mais surtout parce-que ça m'oblige à voir les autres résidents de l'internat. Alors, par qui commencer ?

Déjà il y a Chika, le zombie cupide aux yeux dorés que je n'ai jamais pu blairer et qui en plus traite Michiru comme un chien. J'ai l'impression qu'il le fait exprès d'être impétueux, grossier, impatient, bruyant... Bon, c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas que des défauts : oui, c'est lui qui nous fait à manger tous les matins. A ce propos, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il puisse être aussi rigoureux et passionné par la préparation du curry. Mais c'est à peu près la seule qualité que je lui trouve.

Ensuite il y a Shito, le zombie bicentenaire au cœur de glace. Il est assurément plus posé et plus respectueux que son partenaire aux cheveux blancs. Cependant je n'aime pas beaucoup lui parler, il ne faut pas oublier que Koyomi était amoureuse de lui, bien qu'il ne se soit jamais rien passé entre eux. Et maintenant que Koyomi n'est plus là, j'ai le sentiment d'être cette chose qui rappelle chaque jour à Shito cette merveilleuse histoire qu'il n'a jamais vécu.

Un autre membre de l'internat : Sotetsu Aso. Ce gars est incontestablement un coureur de jupons, j'ai du mal à croire qu'il ait pu plaire à Michiru. Cela dit, je sais bien qu'il est plus correct qu'il en a l'air. Je n'ai pas grand-chose contre lui, si ce n'est qu'il se la pète tout le temps et que je suis jalouse du fait qu'il soit sorti avec Michiru avant moi, alors que j'étais loin d'elle... mais ça, c'est une autre histoire. Je le vois rarement à l'internat, parce-qu'il passe le plus clair de son temps à dormir chez d'autres femmes, à jouer les gardes du corps pour le patron du Zombie-loan, ou encore à vadrouiller en ville pour écumer les restaurants. Tout va bien donc...

Heureusement qu'il y a Michiru.

Je ne comprendrai jamais cet entêtement de cette fille à toujours vouloir rendre service. Ça m'a toujours semblé être une seconde nature chez elle. Tenez, le matin par exemple, elle se porte toujours volontaire pour aider Chika à cuisiner, même si elle est aussi douée en art culinaire que moi en relations humaines... enfin, je ne l'aime pas pour ses talents de cuisinière.

On dit que personne ne remarque jamais cette fille mais on ne peut se résoudre à l'oublier après l'avoir. Du moins, moi, je ne l'ai pas pu. Elle n'est pas plus belle ou plus brillante qu'une autre, mais il se dégage néanmoins d'elle une sorte de charme indéchiffrable. Un parfum qui passe inaperçu mais qui pourtant vous prend à la gorge et vous envoûte dès que vous le sentez.

Elle est la seule à jamais avoir été gentille avec moi, la seule à s'être jamais souciée de mon sort, à m'avoir jamais offert son amitié et à m'avoir pardonnée mon immaturité.

En sortant de l'internat, je jette un regard aux plantes grimpantes qui s'accrochent de plus en plus aux murs au fil des jours. Leurs bourgeons n'ont pas encore donné de fleurs. Michiru dit que c'est normal, puisque l'hiver commence, et que nous les verrons une fois le printemps venu. Maintenant que j'y pense, je me dis que si je n'arrive pas à rembourser ma dette, je ne les verrais probablement jamais, ces fleurs. Mais je sais bien que les plus belles fleurs demandent de la patience avant d'éclore, qu'il faut se battre pour les protéger et que l'on ne peut gagner que ce que l'on n'a pas mérité.

Tandis que nous marchons sur le chemin de l'école, j'en profite pour explorer du regard le monde extérieur. J'ai parcouru ce trajet des dizaines de fois, pourtant je suis toujours aussi épatée par la vue. Il faut dire que mes interactions avec le monde de dehors se limitaient autrefois à bien peu de choses. À part dans notre internat, je ne me suis guère réveillée que dans un restaurant rempli de cinglés, dans des sources chaudes et dans le village perdu où Koyomi a passé son enfance. Ici le spectacle est tout autre.

Un paysage coulé dans l'acier et le béton, un ciel vicié, ocre parfois. Le commerce de l'air.

Une ville, une des plus importantes au monde, Tokyo, aux alentours de huit heures. Une partie de la cité qui s'éveille, une autre qui s'endort. La foule dans les rues, la cohue habituelle des gens qui partent au boulot. Des milliers de vies inconsciemment connectées les unes aux autres par des millions de fils invisibles. Dans mon esprit: un mélange de dégoût et de fascination.

Mais au dessus de ça, il y a le froid. Tout le monde autour de moi frissonne à cause de l'hiver qui s'éveille et grandit de jour en jour. Mais moi, je ne sens rien.

En même temps ça ne m'étonne pas, le froid et la mort sont des choses que je connais depuis la naissance. J'y suis habituée, et c'est ce qui m'effraie le plus. J'ai l'impression d'être un mort parmi les vivants. Un paria qui n'a rien a faire dans ce monde et qui n'y laissera aucune trace.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Michiru, elle est coincée entre Shito et Chika et essaye désespérément d'en placer une dans leur conversation; elle me fait penser à une petite fille essayant de parler à deux adultes qui remarquent à peine son existence. Je trouve ça mignon.

Sans réfléchir, je la prends par la main et l'amène vers moi, non sans l'enlacer au passage pour profiter de sa chaleur. Elle semble surprise, mais je crois lire dans son regard qu'elle est contente que j'intervienne. Je sais ce que ça fait de se sentir ignorée.

« Yomi ? Quelque-chose ne va pas ?

Je lui souris.

-Je me disais qu'on pourrait faire un tour toutes les deux.

Je ne sais pas vraiment où aller, j'ai juste envie de changer d'air. Peut-être pourrons nous aller au port voir la mer... Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est, mais il paraît qu'il faut voir ça au moins une fois dans sa vie.

-Mais les cours vont commencer...

me répond-t-elle incrédule.

-Et alors ? Une journée sans aller à l'école, ça ne nous tuera pas.

Je sais qu'elle a envie de venir, ça se voit, même si elle essaye de me convaincre du contraire en se raccrochant au principe de responsabilité et en m'expliquant que les études me serviront plus tard. J'ai envie de lui répondre que ce ne sont pas les études qui m'ont permis de survivre jusque-là.

_Ah, Michiru... si seulement tu étais un peu moins coincée..._

Ça lui ferait du bien de se lâcher un peu, je sais qu'une partie d'elle en a assez de se plier aux règles.

C'est cette partie d'elle que je voudrais voir s'exprimer pleinement, qu'elle montre à tout le monde ce qu'elle pense réellement, comme elle l'a fait avec moi... Mais revenons au présent.

Comment pourrais-je la convaincre de passer la journée avec moi ? Hmm... peut-être qu'elle craquera si je lui fais mes yeux de chien battu... J'essaye, tout en la tirant un peu plus par la main pour l'encourager.

Tiens, ça a l'air de marcher : elle rougit à vue d'œil. Malheureusement la suite ne se passe pas comme prévu. Michiru prend une mine renfrognée puis me lance un ''tu m'énerves'' avant de me prendre fermement par le bras et de me tirer en direction de l'école. Pour le coup, je suis surprise. C'est vrai que je la pousse souvent à bout, mais je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. Mais bon, ce qu'elle m'a dit sortait du ventre, c'est déjà bien.

On finit par atteindre le lycée. Je déteste en franchir les portes, c'est toujours à ce moment là qu'on se sépare et que je me retrouve seule au milieu d'une foule d'inconnus qui pensent, à tort, me connaître.

Aujourd'hui les choses se passent différemment, Michiru décide de rester avec moi. Normalement elle préfère côtoyer ses plus anciennes camarades, ce que je comprends vu qu'on passe déjà beaucoup de temps ensemble à l'internat, mais je ne vais quand même pas lui dire de s'en aller. À la place on s'assoit sur un banc et on parle de tout et de rien, on divague et plaisante sur des sujets amusants mais improbables, autant de banalités dont je me croyais jusqu'alors incapable. Ça me fait du bien d'être avec elle, elle m'aide à me sentir normale. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être attirée par cette fille... elle est toujours pleine d'attentions, pleine d'entrain, pleine de vie, et me donne envie de m'y rattacher.

A la fin, on finit par éclater de rire, et me prend l'envie de l'embrasser. Au début elle est un peu réticente, elle craint que certaines personnes n'approuvent pas, elle ne comprend pas qu'il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour juger les autres. Quelque-part je me demande si elle n'a simplement pas envie de s'afficher avec moi... mais elle finit par accepter. Je commence donc à me rapprocher d'elle, tout semble aller pour le mieux, jusqu'à ce que Chika vienne tout gâcher. Je ne supporte pas ce mec, si Michiru ne m'en empêchait pas, cela fait longtemps que je l'aurais enterré. Après qu'il ait failli blesser Michiru avec son ballon, je pensais sérieusement à le démembrer, ou l'émasculer peut-être? Mais j'ai finalement trouvé un autre moyen de le punir. Ça l'a bien énervé, et j'ai vu que Michiru s'amusait aussi.

Tôt ou tard les cours finissent par commencer. Ils correspondent aux moments de la journée que je déteste le plus, déjà que j'ai du mal à arriver dans les bonnes salles aux bonnes heures... Mais si je me souviens bien, aujourd'hui je commence la journée par le sport, rien de palpitant en soi mais ma classe partage le vestiaire avec celle de Michiru ce qui, rien que pour ça, ça vaut la peine d'y aller. Ce qui m'amuse le plus, c'est lorsque Michiru se déshabille (ce qui vaut toujours le coup d'œil) et que ses amies remarquent les traces laissées par mes lèvres lors de leur dernier voyage le long de son corps. Quand elles lui demandent la voix emplie d'excitation, de curiosité et peut-être aussi de jalousie, qui lui a fait ces marques (_oh si elles savaient_), elle leur répond d'un air assuré, taquin et mystérieux que ''c'est un secret''.

Michiru, je suis fière de toi.

Et puis la vue n'est pas mal non plus, si on m'avait qu'un jour je me retrouverai au milieu d'autant de filles en sous-vêtements... Personne ici hormis Michiru ne se doute de qui je suis réellement. Être une fille ça n'a finalement pas que des inconvénients. Ce qui rend les choses d'autant plus délectables, c'est que le vestiaire en lui-même est assez petit, donc on est parfois obligées de se serrer les unes contre les autres... Dommage que Michiru finisse par me demander de partir. Je comprends qu'elle puisse se sentir jalouse, mais je feins quand-même l'ignorance pour la taquiner.

''Il y a un problème ? Ai-je fait quelque-chose de mal ?''

Je ne me lasserai jamais de cette gêne que je fais à chaque fois apparaître sur son visage : mignon et drôle à la fois. Je me décide lui obéir quand m'empêcher de rire devient impossible. Je devine que ce petit jeu l'agace, mais moi j'aime bien. De toute façon, je sais bien qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas. La classe de Michiru termine la leçon en avance et enchaîne avec un autre cours sans passer par la case récréation, ce qui veut dire que je ne la recroiserai pas avant un moment. J'ai juste voulu profiter de sa présence encore quelques minutes. Bon, je me suis bien amusée maintenant les cours commencent.

_Fini de jouer._

Le prof commence par nous rassembler dans le gymnase puis sépare les filles des garçons.

''En espérant que personne ne se trompe, cette fois.'' ajoute-t-il à mon intention. Il se croit malin peut-être ? Tout le monde s'est déjà marré lorsqu'il y a trois semaines, je me suis trompée de rang et ai rejoint les garçons. Car oui, garçons et filles font cours séparément en éducation physique. Une sorte de coutume que les nonnes ont tenu à instaurer après que leur couvent soit devenu l'école dans laquelle je me trouve, d'après ce que j'ai compris... Allez il est temps que le leçon commence. Les deux heures suivantes s'enchaînent par une série d'exercices dont l'intérêt m'échappe et et où je réussis juste à m'esquinter la jambe à cause d'un faux mouvement. Et puis il y a ces regards... je suis sûre que quelques gars à l'autre bout du gymnase profitent du cours pour me mater, encore une bonne raison pour moi de détester les garçons. Quant aux filles, je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit mieux. Je les sens me regarder et les entends chuchoter.

_Qu'est-ce-que je leur ai fait ?_

Elles se demandent ce qui ne va pas chez moi, disent que je deviens bizarre, que je suis _différente _depuis quelques temps. Celles qui disent ça sont toujours les mêmes. Toujours les plus aimées.

Puissent-elles me pardonner de ne pas être celle qu'elles imaginent.

J'ai l'impression d'être à la ramasse tout le long du cours, et lorsque enfin je franchis pour la seconde fois la porte du vestiaire, j'entends les conversations qui s'y tenaient cesser pour laisser place aux murmures. Je me doutent bien de qui elles parlent, peut-être se croient-elles discrètes ? Je vais faire comme si c'était le cas. Je marche les poings serrés vers mon casier et me rhabille en essayant de ne regarder personne.

_Calme-toi Yomi, respire à fond._

La journée ne fait que commencer.

J'ignore pourquoi, mais lorsque la sonnerie a retenti j'ai soudainement ressenti le besoin d'aller voir Michiru. Ne résistant pas longtemps, j'ai profité du début de la récréation pour aller la taquiner un peu. Je lui laisse le soin de vous raconter ce que j'ai fait, il n'empêche que la voir m'a aidée à me sentir mieux.

Je profite du reste de la récréation pour passer à l'infirmerie faire examiner ma jambe. J'ai cru comprendre que l'infirmier en charge des élèves était arrivé depuis peu, remplaçant l'habituelle infirmière aujourd'hui portée disparue. Michiru m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé. La charmante dame en question s'était révélée être un zombie se nourrissant de la chair de lycéennes, jusqu'à ce que le Zombie-loan se charge de son cas. Elle a même essayé de s'en prendre à Michiru, qui depuis n'aime pas qu'on fasse de commentaires sur ses jolies lèvres... bien qu'elle me laisse les dévorer d'une toute autre manière. Je pense à ça pour essayer d'oublier que l'infirmier est actuellement en train de me palper la cuisse pour voir si j'ai mal quelque-part. Je déteste ça, je supporte pas l'idée qu'un garçon me touche, en plus je lui ai déjà dit que je n'avais plus mal.

_Il ne fait que son travail, Yomi, ne frappe pas le médecin._

Plus vite il aura fini, mieux ça vaudra pour nous deux.

Le reste de la récré passe lentement cette fois-ci, peut-être est-ce dû à l'absence de Michiru ou au fait que je reste assise sur un banc isolé.

''Koyomi ?''

Je me demande parfois comment se déroulaient les journées de celle qui fut mon hôte. Pensait-elle à Shito comme je pense à Michiru? Se demandait-elle combien de temps elle allait vivre? Vivait-elle dans l'instant présent? Pensait-elle à ses années passées? Entrevoyait-elle un futur? Pensait-elle à la mort? À ce qu'elle laisserait derrière elle le moment venu? Probablement ne pouvait-elle pas rester en place et parlait à tout le monde, elle devait respirer la joie de vivre.

''Koyomi !''

Parfois je me dis que je ne mérite pas d'avoir pris sa place.

« Dis-donc, Koyomi, tu pourrais répondre quand je t'appelle!

S'exclame une lycéenne qui s'était approchée de moi sans que je la remarque.

-Oh... excuse-moi, j'avais la tête ailleurs.

Je n'avais surtout pas réalisé que c'était à moi qu'elle s'adressait. Je me sens bête , comme si mon hôtesse pouvait encore être vivante... Il est vrai que j'en aurais été surprise, mais encore plus surprise si quelqu'un m'adressait volontairement la parole. Passons. Cette fille commence à me faire la moue, j'espère qu'elle n'est pas fâchée. Je crois qu'on est dans la même classe, comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? Ça va me revenir...

-Tu voulais me demander quelque-chose ?

-Je voulais te demander si tu étais toujours d'accord pour vendredi prochain.

-Heu... vendredi prochain ?

Elle soupire, l'air vaguement lasse, avant de répondre.

-Oui, tu t'étais portée volontaire pour préparer quelque-chose pour le repas humanitaire organisé par le lycée vendredi prochain. Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié.

Ma voix s'emballe, je secoue frénétiquement la tête.

-Non, bien sûr que non. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout sera prêt dans les temps.

Je ne trompe personne, mais elle me sourit quand-même.

-Merci, c'est vraiment génial de ta part, tu nous aides énormément. Bon, il faut que je te laisse, merci encore ! »

Et elle repart aussi vite qu'elle est apparue. Bon eh bien il ne me reste plus qu'à me mettre aux fourneaux dès ce soir. Génial. Lorsque j'ai pris le corps de Koyomi, je ne pensais pas hériter en même temps de ses engagements humanitaires. Cela dit, pourquoi pas ? Ça m'a aussi fait du bien de parler à quelqu'un, et cette fille a vraiment l'air sympa. Je pourrais peut-être essayer de me rapprocher d'elle, on pourrait même devenir amies si j'arrive à faire en sorte qu'elle m'appelle par mon vrai nom. Oui, ce serait un bon début, je pourrais enfin commencer à vivre ma propre vie...

La deuxième personne qui vient me voir est un garçon à la démarche mal assurée. Il commence par me demander s'il peut s'asseoir. Comme il a l'air timide, maladroit et que je suis de plutôt bonne humeur, je décide de ne pas l'envoyer promener. On commence à discuter et j'ai le plaisir de remarquer qu'il n'est pas ennuyeux. Au contraire je réalise que ça me fait plaisir de parler avec lui, à un moment il réussit même à me faire rire.

« T'es une fille plutôt sympa, en fait. Finit-il par me dire.

-Merci.

Le temps qu'un ange passe, et il me demande finalement :

-Dis... ça te dérangerait de me présenter à quelqu'un ?

Nous y voilà donc. il veut se rapprocher d'une fille. Je me disais bien qu'il devait avoir quelque-chose derrière la tête. Il a quand-même brûlé pas mal d'étapes, vous ne trouvez pas ? Pas vraiment la meilleure tactique quand il s'agit de séduction. Mais bon, pas de quoi se fâcher, après tout ce n'est même pas moi qui l'intéresse.

-Désolée, mais je ne suis pas vraiment la mieux placée pour ce genre de choses.

-Mais tu connais Michiru Kita, pas vrai ?

Quoi !? C'est à Michiru qu'il s'intéresse ? C'est avec _ma _petite-amie qu'il veut sortir? Il y en a vraiment qui ne doutent de rien !

-Oublie ! T'es pas son genre ! »

Lui dis-je sèchement avant de brusquement me lever et le laisser en plant. Ok, je retire tout ce que j'ai pu croire un peu plus haut je n'ai aucune chance de m'intégrer dans cette école. Je veux bien essayer de faire des efforts mais je ne peux me rapprocher de ces gens dans ces conditions! Il s'y est vraiment cru celui-là ! Même pas fichu de savoir que la fille à laquelle il s'intéresse est ma... Évidemment que non, comment aurait-il pu ? Peut-être que si je ne ressemblais pas tant à Koyomi... Conclusion : je viens de me fâcher avec un garçon gentil et apparemment mal dans sa peau qui ne m'avait rien fait. Finalement, peut-être ne suis-je réellement pas faite pour vivre dans ce monde.

La prochaine heure est dédiée aux sciences physiques. Le prof qui assure le cours est un homme grand et plutôt âgé, qui s'est apparemment laissé pousser barbe et moustache pour mettre en avant ses années d'expérience. Il est plutôt autoritaire mais il suffit de l'écouter pour comprendre qu'il est fier de pratiquer ce métier et qu'il a toujours voulu devenir enseignant. Le genre de personne qu'on voit de moins en moins, à ce qu'il paraît. Quelque-part je trouve ça un peu ironique qu'il ait bâti sa vie autour de connaissances rationnelles, mais s'il avait pu voir ou faire la moitié de ce que j'ai vu et fait... Dommage aussi que son cours m'endorme plus qu'autre-chose. En effet, j'ai plusieurs années de retard sur le programme puisque je n'ai commencé à aller à l'école que depuis un mois, donc impossible de piper un mot de ce qu'il raconte. Tout le monde à l'internat (même Chika !) me conseille quand-même d'essayer de suivre les cours. Et j'essaye, mais je finis toujours par m'endormir sur mon pupitre. Autant dire que le réveil est plutôt brutal et... assourdissant.

« Mademoiselle Yoïmachi, aboie-t-il je, sais bien que la physique vous passionne et que vous êtes très en avance sur le programme, mais vous pourriez au moins faire semblant d'apprendre quelque-chose !

-Excusez-moi. Dis-je immédiatement après m'être réveillée en sursaut et redressée sur ma chaise.

-Peut-être qu'une ou deux retenues vous permettraient de rattraper vos heures de sommeil. Qu'en dites vous? »

Et tout le monde me regarde, avec ça. Encore. Il y en a même quelques-uns qui rigolent. J'ai encore tout gagné sur ce coup, mais je crois que je commence à avoir l'habitude.

Alors que je sors de la classe et marche dans les couloirs en direction du prochain cours, je me fais aussitôt aborder par un garçon de ma classe. Avec ses cheveux hérissés en pics, les piercings à son œil droit, sa veste déboutonnée et le reste de sa tenue pseudo-décontractée, ce gars ressemble à un stéréotype qu'on retrouve dans les séries que Koyomi regardait à l'internat. Faut-il préciser que je déteste ce genre de type ?

''J'comprends que tu te sois endormie tout-à-l'heure, ce type est trop chiant quand il parle.''

Oui, ou peut-être que je ne comprenais rien au cours et que l'éducation physique m'avait achevée.

''T'es plus la même depuis quelques temps...''

Merde, ça se voit tant que ça ?

''Ça me plaît.''

Ben voyons. Allez j'accélère le pas, histoire de le semer un peu. Est-ce-que Koyomi aussi devait supporter ce genre de type ou bien est-ce-qu'ils me sont exclusivement réservés ?

Il essaye de m'attraper le bras. Je me dégage.

''Hé ! Pas la peine de s'presser ! T'as tes règles ou quoi ?''

Charmant. Il espère vraiment m'attirer avec ça ? Je me doute bien de ce qui l'attire chez moi, ma vie serait sûrement plus facile si je n'avais pas l'apparence d'un personnage de hentai, ou d'un ancien modèle de Lara Croft...

''Dis tu serais pas homo, des fois ?''

Qu'est-ce-que ça peut lui foutre ? Je commence sérieusement à en avoir marre de ce gars, je n'arrive même plus à empêcher mes poings de se serrer. J'espère sincèrement pour lui qu'il n'essaiera pas quelque-chose de stupide, comme me mettre une main aux fesses...

_Dix minutes plus tard..._

« Mais puisque je vous dis qu'il l'a cherché, Monsieur le directeur !

-Ce n'est tout de même pas une raison, mademoiselle Yoïmachi, pour essayer de casser le bras de votre camarade ! Et vous me parlerez sur un autre ton, je vous prie !

J'ai vraiment tout gagné, sur ce coup. Ce sera ma seconde visite dans le bureau du proviseur, avec deux semaines d'intervalle. Être assise et exposée sur ma petite chaise en face de son imposant bureau, sentant sur moi le poids de son regard, suffit à me faire comprendre pourquoi les élèves ne veulent pas être convoqués ici. Son silence de mort et son calme glacial sont probablement ce qui me met le plus mal-à-l'aise. Même si j'ai connu pire. Ça ne m'empêche pas de le regarder dans les yeux.

-Heureusement que vous avez raté votre coup, sinon lui ou ses parents auraient pu porter plainte...

Faut-il le prendre comme une bonne nouvelle ?

-... néanmoins vous comprendrez qu'un tel comportement mérite des sanctions.

Génial. Je vais encore être collée, peut-être exclue, pas la peine de l'écouter pour le savoir. Ça aussi, je commence à en avoir l'habitude. Il 'empêche que l'autre l'avait cherché; si j'avais su que Koyomi devait supporter ce genre de type, je l'aurais protégée. Enfin... j'aurais sûrement...

-J'aimerais tout-de-même comprendre, qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer pour qu'en un mois vous changiez aussi radicalement de comportement ? Votre professeur de physique m'a même fait part de ses inquiétudes quant à vos récents résultats. Vous qui étiez son élève préférée...

_Vraiment ?_

-... vous est-il arrivé quelque-chose ?

Je ne réponds pas, et détourne le regard.

-Vous avez perdu quelqu'un ?

-Entre autres.

-Voulez-vous en parler à quelqu'un? Au psychologue de l'établissement ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Vous devriez il faudrait faire confiance aux gens quelquefois, le personnel est aussi là pour ça.

S'il le dit. Je serais presque tentée de le croire, si mon passé était derrière moi. La dernière fois que j'ai fait confiance à des adultes, ils m'ont emmenée sur un autel sacrificiel... mais ça aussi, c'est une autre histoire. Je le regarde à nouveau dans les yeux.

-Avons-nous terminé, monsieur le directeur ?

Il pousse un long soupir, puis marque une toute aussi longue pause pour finalement répondre :

-Pour aujourd'hui. Sortez. »

Mon passage dans le bureau du proviseur m'a fait rater le début du cours d'histoire, mais personne ne me fait le moindre commentaire lorsque j'entre dans la classe. Je me dépêche d'aller m'asseoir au fond. Le chapitre que l'on commence aujourd'hui concerne la Chine, mais je ne me sens pas vraiment l'envie d'apprendre quoi que ce soit pour le moment. C'est à peine si j'entends le cours dériver sur les pratiques féodales de ce peuple et sur le fait qu'ils punissaient les menteurs en leur arrachant la langue. Koyomi est morte de cette façon dans ce même pays. Était-ce sa punition, une sorte de retour des choses, pour avoir fui sa famille et changé de nom ? Pour avoir vécu une vie qui n'était pas la sienne ?

_..._

Pour le coup, il aurait peut-être mieux valu que je m'endorme.

Je ne vais pas chercher de repas après la sonnerie de mi-journée, au lieu de cela je me dépêche d'aller à mon casier récupérer mes vêtements ordinaires. Je pars chasser les zombies cet après-midi, avec Michiru et les deux autres. Nous ne partons pas avant un moment, mais je préfère prendre de l'avance. Je vois au passage que Koyomi a collé au fond de son casier une photo d'elle entourée des autres résidents de l'internat, probablement prise un jour de fête.

Je profite qu'une classe soit vide pour me changer, et après avoir terminé je pose mes yeux sur mon uniforme que je viens de plier. Pendant une seconde, j'imagine Koyomi face à moi le portant, me souriant et m'adressant des mots que je ne comprends pas.

_''Bienvenue chez toi'', peut-être ?..._

Immédiatement après, je sens une boule se former dans mon ventre.

Puis sans que je puisse l'empêcher, mes yeux deviennent humides.

J'essaye de réprimer ce que je prends au début pour des hoquets.

Enfin, n'y tenant plus, je fonds en larmes.

Alors instinctivement, je cours me réfugier dans un endroit où personne ne peut me voir, emportant sans m'en rendre compte l'uniforme de Koyomi serré contre moi.

**Merci d'avoir lu.**

**La seconde partie prendra du temps avant d'être publiée mais je vous promets qu'elle sortira.**


	2. Partie 2

**Zombie-Loan ne m'appartient pas.**

**Attention : le texte qui suit doit être considéré comme rating M pour des raisons de contenu (et parce qu'il est difficile d'écrire sur Yomi sans passer par le rating M :) . Si cela ne vous effraie pas, bonne lecture à vous. **

Le toit. Une cachette astucieuse et évidente à la fois. Il suffirait pour que je sois vue que quelqu'un dans la cour relève la tête, mais on dirait que personne ici ne regarde jamais vers le ciel. L'endroit est si calme, c'est à peine si je soupçonne les bruits en contrebas. A défaut d'être une tour d'ivoire, c'est un endroit idéal pour se cacher. Et pleurer sans retenue. La vérité, vous l'aurez compris, c'est que je suis lasse de cet endroit. Lasse d'obéir à leur règles, lasse de ne rien comprendre aux cours, lasse qu'on me bave dessus, lasse d'entendre les reproches, les rumeurs et lasse de porter ce foutu uniforme ! Cet endroit était jadis un couvent et j'ai l'impression d'être une jeune sœur que l'on envoie ici pour lui interdire de vivre. Et puis il y a l'image de Koyomi qui me suit partout... Parfois, je me dis que c'est ma faute si elle est morte, que j'aurais dû la protéger et qu'elle n'aurait pas été tuée si elle n'avait pas été capable de m'abriter en son être. Elle est morte alors que mon âme ne se trouvait plus dans son corps. La mafia chinoise, le Xu Fu, l'avait séquestrée et emmenée dans son quartier général à Hong Kong. Elle s'est alors retrouvée face à Lao-Ye, le chef de l'organisation, qui avait pris possession du corps de Shito et devait avaler la langue de mon hôtesse pour achever son rituel de transfert d'âme... comment les choses ont-elles pu en arriver là ? Lorsque je ne suis pas dans les bras de Michiru, mes nuits sont hantées par deux cauchemars récurrents. Dans le premier, Koyomi est maintenue immobile par deux sbires et Lao-Ye s'avance vers elle une dague à la main. Mon hôtesse se débat et hurle tandis que ce démon prend tout son temps pour lui sectionner la langue et l'avaler sous ses yeux alors qu'elle gît agonisante sur le sol. Tout ça sous les traits de l'homme qu'elle aime. Le second cauchemar est un peu plus subtil. Dans celui-ci, Koyomi ignore qu'elle fait face à Lao-Ye. Ce dernier commence à l'embrasser, et elle se laisse faire, croyant se trouver avec l'élu de son cœur. Il ne faut pas longtemps pour que le baiser s'approfondisse et que leurs langues s'entremêlent. Koyomi apprécie, elle attendait ça depuis tellement longtemps.. mais les masques tombent soudain lorsqu'elle sent des dents la mordre violemment et qu'elle voit son rêve se transformer en cauchemar. Quoi qui se soit réellement passé, j'aurais dû être là pour l'empêcher.

_Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé, Yomi._

Qui a parlé ? Est-ce-que c'est toi Koyomi ? Même si elle n'est plus, j'ai l'impression qu'elle me parle parfois. Comme si une partie d'elle était restée dans ce monde. Je sais communiquer avec les morts, peut-être est-ce pour ça que j'entends sa voix? Si j'arrivais à communiquer pleinement avec elle, peut-être trouverions-nous un moyen de lui faire réintégrer son corps. Les choses recommenceraient comme avant, et mon hôtesse ne serait plus morte... Mais qu'est-ce-que je raconte ? Ce que j'espère est impossible et je le sais très bien. Cette voix que j'entends n'est certainement que le fruit de mon imagination, ou au mieux l'écho de mes propres pensées. Lorsque j'ai plongé dans le fleuve des enfers pour essayer de sauver Koyomi, cette dernière m'a demandé de la laisser partir et de sauver Shito à sa place. On se connaissait à peine et pourtant elle me l'a demandé en souriant comme on sourirait à une amie. C'est à ce moment que j'ai réalisé que j'avais tort à son sujet cette fille n'était pas qu'une hôtesse. Même si je la connaissais à peine, je m'en voudrai toujours d'avoir pensé une chose pareille. En fait j'aurais voulu la connaître, mais je ne le réalise que trop tard. Je me force à essayer d'être elle aux yeux des autres, ceux qui ne savent pas ce qui s'est passé. Mais pourquoi ne comprennent-ils pas par eux-mêmes que ce n'est plus Koyomi qui est en face d'eux ?

Je crois que la première fois que je me suis sentie aussi mal, c'était lorsque Michiru m'avait rejetée, ce fameux jour où nous étions dans les sources chaudes. Elle n'avait pas cessé d'occuper mes pensées pour autant et lorsque plus tard elle s'est excusée...Oh Michiru... Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle me voie dans cet état, mais en même temps je désespère qu'elle vienne enfin me prendre dans ses bras. Cette fille est la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivée, et je la remercie en lui faisant perdre du temps à me chercher dans des endroits improbables. Je suis le fruit de la rancœur de ceux qui sont morts, et cette rancœur je l'ai déversée sur tous ceux qui m'entouraient. Je n'étais qu'un être de haine, un démon, avant de croiser son chemin. J'ai souvent peur qu'elle se lasse elle aussi et finisse par me laisser. On s'est déjà disputées, vous savez. On devrait déjà être parties au Zombie-loan à l'heure qu'il est, mais je n'arrive pas me résigner à bouger. Je veux juste que Michiru soit là pour me consoler, qu'elle m'aide à avancer.

« Yomi...

Quand finalement j'entends sa voix, je crois pourtant qu'elle n'est pas là. Lorsque ses bras m'enlacent, je m'accroche à elle comme à une bouée lorsque ses lèvres m'embrassent, j'ai peur de me réveiller. Je commence à me sentir un peu mieux lorsque enfin je réalise qu'elle m'a rejoint. Elle me demande de me calmer, qu'elle est là et que mes larmes vont passer lorsque je lui demande pourquoi Koyomi n'est plus ici, elle ne me dit rien. Elle ne me dit pas non plus que son heure était venue, ni que tout ira bien, ni que personne d'autre ne mourra ou que les choses s'arrangeront d'elles-mêmes. Et c'est peut-être aussi pour ça que je l'aime.

Je commence à me calmer lorsque sa voix transcende mes propres pleurs, alors je me recroqueville complètement contre elle et me laisse bercer par son étreinte tandis qu'elle me caresse affectueusement les cheveux. J'ignore combien de temps cela aura pris, mais je sens enfin la peine me quitter et mon cœur battre à nouveau.

-Merci, Michiru. »

Maintenant décidée à me relever, je la prends par la main et la guide vers la trappe que j'ai empruntée pour venir ici non sans ramasser au passage l'uniforme de Koyomi. Je redescends la première, puis Michiru me suit. Elle se laisse glisser et me tombe dans les bras. Il ne reste plus qu'à sortir de ce couvent.

Quitter l'école n'aura pas été si difficile que ça, finalement. Il viendra peut-être un jour où je n'aurai plus à fuir le lycée, mais en attendant je dois bien admettre que cet endroit m'étouffait, bien que ce ne soit pas pour les mêmes raisons que la plupart des autres gens. Et puis ce n'est pas vraiment comme si je partais pour un meilleur endroit : je déteste mon travail au Zombie-Loan, heureusement qu'il n'est que provisoire. Et puis ce n'est pas le moment de se plaindre après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours que je peux marcher main dans la main avec Michiru, alors autant profiter du trajet. On ne s'est pas du tout reparlées après être sorties dans la rue, les mots sont parfois inutiles. Autant dire qu'elle m'a bien remonté le moral je n'ai pourtant pas l'impression de l'avoir remerciée comme je l'aurais dû. Je trouverai bien un autre moyen de lui dire _merci_.

Maintenant que le temps s'est réchauffé et avec du recul, je réalise que la ville (et peut-être ce monde en général) n'est pas si laide que je ne l'aurais cru. Peut-être qu'un jour Michiru me la fera visiter... mais à ce propos pourquoi n'avance-t-elle plus ? Ah, je vois je n'avais pas senti courant d'air froid qui vient de nous traverser, ce même courant qui lui a fait lâcher ma main. Voilà qu'elle se met à trembler tandis que des frissons gagnent tout son corps.

''Tu as froid ?''

Ne t'inquiète pas Chiruchiru, je te promets que ça ne durera pas. Sans perdre de temps, j'enserre mes bras autour de sa taille et me serre affectueusement contre elle. Mes paumes glissent jusqu'à son ventre et ses mains maintenant plus chaudes viennent se poser sur les miennes presque immédiatement après. En fait c'est tout son corps que je sens se réchauffer, pour partager sa chaleur avec moi. Je me laisse alors un peu plus aller et caresse son épaule droite du bout du nez, jusqu'à atteindre son cou.

Profitant de ma position, j'embrasse sa peau douce, et suis ravie par la réponse que j'obtiens. Ravie par ces soupirs de satisfaction et de plaisir que je sais avoir provoqué. Même si je lui demande, je sais qu'elle n'a plus froid du tout. Peu importe sa réponse d'ailleurs, car je ne peux la lâcher maintenant. C'est fou comme je me sens perdre la notion du temps quand je l'ai dans mes bras. Son parfum m'enivre à nouveau... Je crois avoir enfin trouvé un moyen de la remercier. Après tout, il existe autant de façons de dire _merci_ que de dire_ je t'aime_.

Lorsque nous arrivons devant le Zombie-Loan, nous ne voyons personne aux alentours alors j'essaye de convaincre Michiru de nous en éloigner. Tout le long du trajet, j'ai mentalement énuméré les différentes façons que j'ai de lui dire que je l'aime et ai senti monter le désir de les expérimenter. Nous finissons par entrer dans l'immeuble et montons à l'étage. Si la porte en haut de ces escaliers débouche sur un bureau rempli de monde, cela signifie que j'aurai bientôt à faire quelque-chose d'horriblement désagréable et qu'ensuite, je me retrouverai à nouveau seule. Je n'ai pas envie que Michiru s'en aille, je veux que tout ça dure le plus longtemps possible, qu'on reste ensemble le plus longtemps possible et ce même si les meilleures choses ont une fin. Elle marche juste devant moi et se dirige inéluctablement vers l'entrée du bureau... Mais j'ai de la chance : elle stoppe son ascension et annonce, d'une voix empreinte de doute, que nous sommes seules dans cet immeuble. C'est maintenant ou jamais ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir la _remercier_ et je n'en aurai peut-être plus l'occasion après. Sans attendre, j'enroule mes bras autour de sa taille et prends une voix douce pour ne pas l'effrayer.

« Tu es sûre ?

Puis je viens me placer face à elle , et remarque le rouge qui s'est _déjà_ installé sur des joues. Elle est vraiment adorable, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en pensant à ce que je viens de provoquer et à ce que je vais encore provoquer. Je la pousse délicatement contre le mur. Elle a l'air si fragile, j'ai presque peur qu'elle se brise. Ensuite, je caresse sa joue avec ma main droite pour éloigner ses mèches de cheveux et effleure sa peau avec mon pouce le contact est toujours aussi doux, mais de plus en plus agréable à chaque fois. Enfin j'approche mes lèvres de son oreille pour lui demander :

-Alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

Juste après, je sors mes dents pour goûter à son lobe d'oreille. Michiru essayait de dire quelque-chose, mais je lui ai fait pousser un petit cri à la place. Désolée. Au fond je sais qu'elle a envie elle aussi; mais si jamais elle me demande d'arrêter, je le ferai. Je ne veux pas la forcer ou qu'elle se sente mal à cause de moi, pas une nouvelle fois. Pour l'instant elle ne dit rien, ce qui veut dire que je peux continuer. Mes lèvres tracent leur chemin jusqu'à son cou, tout en semant plusieurs baisers dans leur sillage. Avec mon nez, je la caresse et écarte son col d'uniforme pour l'inciter à me donner une réponse. Je ne veux pas seulement la caresser, je veux qu'elle en ait envie, qu'elle apprécie et qu'elle me rende la pareille. C'est alors que je sens ses mains venir enfin se poser sur mes hanches, m'autorisant à poursuivre mon exploration. J'en suis tellement heureuse que mon cœur manque presque d'exploser de joie. Mais pour l'instant il faut que je me retienne, que tout ce que je fasse lui soit le plus agréable possible. Je soupire contre son cou, et elle tremble de ma même excitation qui animait mon souffle. J'embrasse sa peau claire et me délecte de chaque réponse que son corps me donne. Lorsqu'elle lève la tête pour faciliter mon exploration, je me décide à laisser une trace rouge sur sa peau douce pour y marquer ma possession, juste au cas où. Nos visages se remettent face à face, je me décide alors à lui retirer ses lunettes pour mieux admirer ses émeraudes scintillantes de désir.

Magnifique.

Je veux la voir exprimer ses envies autrement que par son regard. N'aie pas peur Michiru je ne t'enlève que tes lunettes, mais si tu les veux, viens les chercher.

Puis je l'embrasse, une première fois doucement, puis je recommence encore et encore... et voilà que je me bats contre l'irrépressible envie d'obtenir plus de contact, quitte à approfondir nos baisers qu'elle le veuille ou non. Nos bassins se touchent, je les fais s'unir, se caresser, s'entrechoquer.

S'il-te-plaît Michiru fais quelque-chose, je n'en peux plus...

Je sens ses doigts se frayer un chemin jusqu'à mon cou, et j'entends un bruit de fermeture éclair : elle me retire ma veste ! Mon cœur part en vrille lorsqu'elle profite de l'occasion pour caresser ma poitrine. Enfin ! Je la libère de mon étreinte pour laisser ma veste glisser jusqu'au sol, sépare nos lèvres afin de lui éviter de manquer d'oxygène, et lui offre un baiser-papillon pour lui dire une fois encore et d'une autre façon que je l'aime.

Puis je l'embrasse à nouveau, car je ne peux me contenter d'une simple caresse. Je remarque que ses lèvres ont un goût différent cette fois-ci, comme de la framboise mais avec quelque-chose en plus... Désireuse de savoir de quoi il s'agit, je passe doucement mes dents sur ses lèvres pour lui demander si elle _veut_ que _nous_ allions plus loin. Et elle le veut. Elle me laisse explorer sa bouche chaude et humide et laisse nos langues s'entrelacer dans une valse lente et sensuelle. Je commence à mon tour à caresser sa poitrine. Michiru me fait voir des étoiles en gémissant dans ma bouche alors que je sens ses seins se gonfler sous la paume de ma main.

''Oh Michiru, pourquoi dois-tu toujours t'en aller ? Pourquoi dois-tu en laisser d'autres t'admirer ? Je t'aime. Si seulement nous pouvions toujours être toutes les deux...''

Nos joues se touchent. Sa peau est si chaude...

Ses lèvres plongent au creux de mon cou en amenant avec elles des sensations espérées mais inattendues qui me plongent dans un état second. Mes seins se dressent à leur tour, alors je décide de les unir aux siens pour réduire le peu d'espace qui nous sépare encore. Michiru achève de nous réunir lorsque ses mains, jusque-là restées sur mes hanches, glissent sous mes vêtements pour...

Pourquoi fait-il si chaud tout d'un coup ?

Peut-être parce-qu'il est temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Je glisse alors ma main sur sa cuisse et fais remonter ma paume jusque sous sa jupe. Elle est encore plus chaude ici, je ne pensais pas que c'était possible. En fait on dirait qu'elle s'enflamme peu à peu à mesure que mes doigts se rapprochent de son centre. On dirait aussi qu'elle se contrôle de moins en moins et gesticule de plus en plus tandis que j'approche de sa fleur intime. C'est amusant de la voir comme ça.

Ah ça y est, je ne suis plus qu'à quelques millimètres de sa culotte. De quelle couleur est-elle déjà ? Voyons... rose ? Est-ce-que c'est ça, Chiruchiru ? On dirait bien que c'est ça, car elle s'est arrêtée de bouger au moment où je lui ai demandé. Ou peut-être est-ce parce que je m'amuse à caresser les contours de son sous-vêtement ? Je profite en tout cas qu'elle n'arrive plus à parler pour goûter son cou et l'entendre se retenir de gémir. Les sons qu'elle fait sont adorables mais c'est un autre bruit que j'ai envie d'entendre. Alors... essayons ça...encore un peu... et elle gémit de sa voix enivrante, un bruit tellement envoûtant qu'il suffit pour que les papillons qui volent dans mon bas-ventre explosent dans un feu de joie.

Et si nous passions aux choses sérieuses ?

''Hé ! Vous vous croyez où ?''

Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? Oh merde, j'aurais dû me douter qu'on était pas seules ! A peine ai-je tourné la tête que croise le regard d'un zombie de près de deux mètres de haut quelques marches au dessus de moi. Je le reconnais, il travaille au Zombie-Loan et dissèque des cadavres à la morgue du coin, il s'appelle Otsu je crois. Merde il n'aurait vraiment pas dû voir ça... et il a fait peur à Michiru ! Regardez-là, elle m'utilise pour se cacher... bon, c'est vrai que l'autre a une dégaine de tueur...

_Reprends-toi._

Il ne doit surtout pas voir mon embarras, ni lui ni personne et surtout pas devant Michiru.

''Allons allons, je suis sûre que tu as déjà vu pire sur ta table d'autopsie.''

Si on ne se connaissait pas du tout je crois bien qu'il m'aurait giflée, _à raison_, mais au lieu de ça il se contente de rougir légèrement pendant une seconde avant de reprendre son air de mafieux et descendre l'escalier en silence, en prenant bien soin de ne pas nous approcher.

_Ouf. On peut respirer._

C'est bon Michiru, tu peux te montrer. Tandis que je relève son visage qu'elle avait dissimulé entre mes seins, je réalise qu'elle est définitivement plus mignonne lorsqu'elle est gênée.

''Ne t'inquiète pas.''

Je l'embrasse sur le nez.

''Il ne dira rien, c'est comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme ça.''

Il faut que j'apprenne à me contrôler. Amoureuse ou pas, ce n'est pas normal de vouloir faire ce que j'ai fait dans un lieu aussi peu intime, et ne savoir ça que depuis un mois n'est pas une excuse.

Bon, passé cet incident, Michiru s'approche de la porte. Mais je ne devrais peut-être pas la laisser faire. Il paraît que le passeur a eu des problèmes avec sa hiérarchie. Si ça se trouve ils fermeront le Zombie-Loan d'un jour à l'autre et lorsqu'on franchira les portes de l'agence ce jour là, on sera accueillis par des êtres de l'au-delà qui nous rayeront de la carte. Il paraît qu'ils ont ce genre de pouvoirs, nous faire disparaître, comme si on avait jamais existé. Et si ce jour était arrivé ?

La porte s'ouvre.

Nous sommes accueillies par Yûta, un jeune zombie de l'âge d'un collégien qui sert de secrétaire au directeur, Bekkô, qui est lui vieux de plusieurs siècles.

_Finalement, rien d'anormal._

Je n'aime pas beaucoup ce Yûta. Peut-être est-ce dû au fait qu'il ressemble à une fille alors que c'est un garçon.

_Il a sûrement déjà dû en piéger quelques-uns avec cette physionomie._

Ou peut-être est-ce parce-qu'il a toujours l'air beaucoup trop insouciant et joyeux pour sa condition de mort-vivant. En plus il parle à ses mains, il n'est clairement pas net celui-là...

_Dixit l'antisociale qui parle aux morts..._

Oh et il est nécrophile aussi... Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il ne m'inspire pas confiance.

Sinon les zombies A et B sont là eux aussi. D'ailleurs comme Chika est, comme à son habitude, très patient et courtois, la première chose dit en nous voyant est :

« C'est pas trop tôt !

Avant d'enchaîner avec un ''Qu'est-ce-que vous faisiez ?'' des plus distingués.

Devant tant de considération je ne peux m'empêcher de lui répondre :

-Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, Akatsuki ! »

De toute façon, il ne veut pas vraiment savoir ce qui nous a retenues. Une fois les civilités échangées, nous allons nous asseoir face à eux. Lorsque c'est fait, je viens directement enlacer Michiru, me blottir contre elle en faisant en sorte que tout le monde nous voie. Chika et Shito passeront le reste de l'après-midi avec elle, je ne veux surtout pas que l'un d'eux croie qu'il a une chance de me l'enlever. Le message est clair : Michiru est avec Moi. Et puis c'est toujours agréable de l'avoir dans mes bras alors autant en profiter. Comment ça, je radote ?

On se met à parler de chasse au zombie, dés lors ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'on ne me demande d'utiliser ce qu'ils appellent la Langue des Morts pour communiquer avec les défunts. J'ai souvent proposé de les aider autrement qu'en utilisant mes pouvoirs, mais il a été convenu que mon don était plus utile dans la chasse aux zombies que mes poings. Vient finalement le moment de commencer ma petite séance de spiritisme.

On ferme les rideaux car la lumière m'empêche de me concentrer. De ce fait je me retrouve seule, isolée dans l'obscurité. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse lentement glisser dans les limbes de l'inconscient. De là mon esprit descend bien plus loin, jusqu'à atteindre un endroit où errent d'autres âmes. Je ne sais pas comment je fais pour trouver systématiquement les défunts en lien avec nos enquêtes, mais le fait est que j'y arrive. Une question d'instinct, probablement. Parfois le défunt vient me trouver lui-même. L'âme que je rencontre partage ensuite ses souvenirs avec moi, le plus souvent il s'agit de ses derniers. Certaines âmes en revanche refusent de se rappeler leurs derniers instants. Certaines ne savent même pas qu'elles sont mortes, ni ce qu'elles font ici. De ce fait, leurs souvenirs sont cernés de chaînes que je dois prendre le temps de contourner. Mais lorsque c'est fait, je plonge l'espace d'un instant dans un moment de la vie du défunt.

J'oublie alors momentanément qui je suis et ce que je fais pour me retrouver avec d'autres souvenirs, dans un autre lieu, à une autre date.

_Je rentrais d'une soirée avec des amis et comme la nuit tombait j'avais décidé de couper par une ruelle sombre pour raccourcir le trajet. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je fasse ça ? Pourquoi ? Me voilà maintenant en train de courir, poursuivie par ce qui ressemble à un corps en décomposition qui sourit de ses dents écarlates et me regarde de son unique œil comme un loup regarderait un agneau. Cours, me lance-t-il entre deux grognements, cours tu ne m'échapperas pas ! Comment peut-il courir dans un tel état ? Comment peut-il ne serait-ce qu'être conscient dans un tel état ? Soudain mon pied bute contre quelque-chose au sol et je m'effondre en me cognant le front. Il se jette sur moi, j'essaye de ramper pour lui échapper mais je n'arrive plus qu'à crier lorsqu'il plante ses dents dans mon cou. Je sens ma chair se déchirer lentement tandis qu'il arrache ma peau à la force de sa mâchoire. Je saigne du cou et du front. Il y a tellement de sang... je suis sonnée mais la douleur me maintient éveillée. Je ne peux pas m'enfuir. Je ne peux pas lutter. Je peux seulement crier. _

_''Au secours ! Quelqu'un ! Sauvez-moi !''_

_Je n'ai pas mérité ça, pourquoi faut-il que ça m'arrive à moi ? Je ne veux pas mourir, pas ici pas comme ça... Il fait de plus en plus noir, n'y a-t-il vraiment personne pour m'aider ? J'ai tellement froid, pourquoi fait-il si froid ?_

Puis plus rien. Après ça je retourne à l'intérieur de ma propre conscience. Les sensations et visions qui accompagnent ce retour sont toujours les mêmes : l'impression de m'élever, de voler dans l'obscurité, j'aperçois de la lumière au dessus de moi, des sons et des voix du monde réel en émanent, je sais que toucher cette lumière me réveillera. J'essaye de l'atteindre, de m'élever le plus haut possible, mais mes forces finissent toujours par m'abandonner et je finis comme écrasée par mon propre poids. Incapable de bouger, je sens cependant Michiru passer sa main dans mes cheveux et ses lèvres sur ma joue. Et je reste là, dans les limbes du royaume des rêves, à y éparpiller mes sens, mon essence et ma conscience. Ainsi vient le règne de l'obscurité.

Des sons qui résonnent. Des voix. Mes yeux qui s'ouvrent. La vision floue d'un plafond miteux. Je cligne des yeux, inspire un grand coup et me lève. Où suis-je ? Je tourne mon regard un peu partout en quête d'images familières.

_Le Zombie-Loan, évidemment._

Monsieur Bekkô et Yûta sont en train de s'entretenir avec trois autres membres de l'agence. Une lycéenne aux longs cheveux qui ressemble un peu à Michiru. Un garçon aux cheveux bruns avec une chemise ouverte et un casque sur la tête. Oh et il y a aussi un nain -pardon, un lycéen de petite taille- d'apparence têtu et téméraire, il s'appelle Zen et me rappelle quelqu'un. Mention spéciale pour ce dernier : d'après ce que j'ai entendu il croit que la fille à lunettes, alias Michiru, en pince pour lui.

_Oh il doit certainement la faire rire._

Et moi aussi pour le coup, d'une certaine manière je l'aime bien. Tiens, il me regarde.

''Hé, l'amie de la fille à lunettes... Koyomi c'est ça ? Ça te dirait de chasser les zombies avec nous ? Au lieu de rester couchée toute la soirée...''

_Pile ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire._

Et j'imagine qu'il va me demander de lui parler de Michiru aussi ! Et sans ce que j'ai fait ce soir, je suis sûre qu'il ne trouverait aucun cadavre à charcuter ! C'est pas vrai ça ! Et est-ce-que c'est vraiment si compliqué de comprendre que...

_Du calme, Yomi. Tu n'as plus aucune raison de rester ici. Inutile de perdre ton temps à maltraiter un nain._

''Sotetsu vient de passer, Yomi, me dit la passeur. En te dépêchant tu devrais pouvoir le rattraper, pour qu'il te ramène à l'internat.''

Juste le temps d'articuler un ''merci'' et et il n'a pas le temps de se retourner vers les membres d'A Loan que je me retrouve à dévaler les escaliers de l'immeuble en quatrième vitesse. Lorsque j'arrive essoufflée devant l'entrée, je trouve Sotetsu en train de faire rugir le moteur de sa moto. Pourtant lorsqu'il me voit arriver, il la fait s'arrêter. Il est bien l'une des seules personnes au monde à sourire en me voyant arriver (d'un sourire désintéressé bien sûr, sinon le passeur compterait également). Il me dit bonjour, me demande comment je vais, _bien merci_, et propose de me ramener au pensionnat. Je hausse les épaules.

_Il n'y a pas de quoi se plaindre._

Sotetsu est la deuxième seule personne que j'aie jamais enlacé, enfin si s'agripper à lui sur une moto filant à travers les rues de Tokyo peut être considéré comme un enlacement. La sensation de vitesse, l'adrénaline, le vent sur mon visage... ce n'est pas tout-à-fait la même chose qu'un câlin. En fait il est l'une des seules personnes avec qui j'ai jamais expérimenté certaines choses. Un soir, après avoir réussi à se saouler sans boire d'alcool, Koyomi s'est mise à flirter avec celui qu'on appelle ''Le Roi du redoublement'' et comme quatre vingt-dix pour cents des flirts alcoolisés, ça s'est terminé dans la chambre du garçon. Et comme Koyomi commençait à se déshabiller, je me suis dit que je pourrais en profiter pour ''prendre du bon temps''.

_Mais oui, c'est ça, toute expérience est bonne à prendre._

Je vous épargne les détails sur ce qui s'est passé par la suite on s'est embrassés, caressés, taquinés... Et ensuite j'ai décidé d'arrêter, je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée et que quelque-chose ne m'allait pas. Il n'a pas eu l'air plus déçu ou surpris que ça, je suppose qu'il prend davantage de râteaux qu'il ne veut bien l'admettre. J'ignore pourquoi, mais je crois qu'il a compris à ce moment là que je n'étais pas Koyomi. Ça ne l'a pas empêché de me proposer de simplement dormir avec lui cette nuit, ''pour que tu n'aies pas à retourner dans ta chambre'', m'avait-il dit. Comme je ne connaissais pas encore grand chose à la vie adolescente, je me suis dit que Koyomi réagirait sûrement normalement lorsqu'elle se réveillerait nue dans le lit d'un garçon.

_C'est sûr qu'il n'y avait rien de dérangeant là-dedans._

Tout ça pour dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre nous, en tout cas rien de grave. Ce qu'on a fait n'était pas foncièrement désagréable, mais lorsque plus tard j'ai rencontré Michiru, j'ai réalisé que je préférais largement les filles.

De retour au pensionnat, Sotetsu prend un temps pour discuter avec moi je ne sais pas pourquoi il se montre aussi amical envers moi, mais comme il a l'air moins con que la moyenne ça ne me dérange pas. Nous voilà donc tous les deux dans le réfectoire, lui assis sur une table une bouteille de bière à la main et moi recroquevillée sur une chaise, une bouteille de Fantan face à moi. D'ailleurs il faudra qu'on m'explique pourquoi tout le monde à l'internat m'en propose toujours. Elle est dégueulasse cette boisson. Comment Koyomi pouvait-elle boire ça ?

« Alors, les cours ? me demande-t-il en buvant une gorgée.

Je hausse les épaules.

-Pas grand chose à dire. Je les apprends, c'est tout.

-Et j'imagine que tu retiens tout.

Il rigole un court instant, puis pousse un soupir.

-Tu sais, je t'envie quelque-part.

Le roi du redoublement. Alors comme ça il est las de son surnom ?

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. »

Après ça il y a un blanc.

« Et sinon avec Michiru, ça se passe comment ?

-Pour le mieux.

-Vous êtes déjà sorties en ville, toutes les deux ?

-Pas eu le temps.

Et je ne veux pas savoir à quoi ressemblaient tes rencards avec elle. Je ne devrais même pas parler de ça avec son ex ! Cela dit, peut-être que son... expérience pourrait m'aider.

-Elle n'a pas encore déménagé dans ma chambre. Ni moi dans la sienne. On a essayé d'en discuter l'autre jour et je ne sais pas comment, ça a dégénéré en dispute.

-Te prends pas la tête avec ça, vous avez toute la vie devant vous pour vous disputer.

Je m'esclaffe, d'un rire sec.

-Ça, je n'en suis pas sûre. Si ça se trouve elle ne rentrera pas en vie ce soir.

Cette pensée me fait frissonner.

-A et B sont avec elle.

-Et c'est censé me rassurer ? Elle m'a raconté qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, ils l'utilisaient comme appât. Et puis je les soupçonne de lui tourner autour... C'est frustrant, mais à un point, de n'avoir aucun contrôle là dessus.

Sotetsu avale lentement plusieurs gorgées.

-Mais d'un autre côté, s'ils déconnent et que tu l'apprends, tu attendras qu'ils soient ressuscités pour les tuer à nouveau. Et ils le savent. Et puis si ça se trouve, Michiru ne les intéresse pas puisqu'ils sont en coulpe tous les deux.

Je pouffe de rire.

_C'est drôle ça ?_

-T'es con !

Nous rions franchement pendant quelques secondes, ça fait du bien. Et puis je reprends mon calme.

-Mais il y a ce aussi Shinigami. Depuis qu'il a retrouvé ses pouvoirs, je suis sure qu'il la surveille. Ah ça lui aura plu, ce temps où il avait la forme d'une poupée et où Michiru l'emmenait innocemment se baigner avec elle !

_Oups, j'en connais une qui est jalouse._

Sotetsu rit de plus belle et m'ébouriffe les cheveux de sa main.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'elle préfère les humains. Allez, il faut que je te laisse.

-Tu t'en vas déjà ?

-Ouaip, je sens que Monsieur Bekkô a besoin d'un garde du corps en ce moment.

Il se lève et commence à partir.

-Prends soin de toi, Yomi. »

Je passe l'heure suivante à essayer d'honorer la promesse de Koyomi concernant ce fameux repas humanitaire, même si je ne sais pas vraiment de quoi il s'agit. J'imagine que des gâteaux feront l'affaire, non ? Le temps de feuilleter un livre de cuisine pour voir à peu près comment on les prépare, et je me mets aux fourneaux. Koyomi se serait sûrement éclatée à faire ça. Je finis par mettre le four -ancien mais toujours en état- en marche et partir à l'assaut des devoirs.

Je vous épargne les détails de mes progrès scolaires, disons simplement que ce n'est pas ce soir que je comprendrai les cours de physique. Et puis ce n'est pas facile de se concentrer lorsque mille pensées tourbillonnent dans ma tête. Une odeur de brûlé finit par me sortir définitivement de mes cours. Je me précipite vers l'origine de cette odeur et finis par me retrouver dans la cuisine, à découvrir une fumée noire émanant du four.

Non non non non non...

je m'empresse de l'ouvrir pour finir aveuglée par les émanations noirâtres. J'ai du mal à respirer. Je tousse. Quelqu'un d'autre arrive dans la cuisine, puis vient le bruit d'un extincteur qu'on allume. Lorsque la fumée est entièrement dissipée, je découvre que mon sauveur n'est autre que Lycan, le protégé de la directrice. J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait été l'hôte des âmes d'une meute entière de loups, et que Shimotsuki (la directrice de l'internat) l'en avait libéré. Depuis qu'elle l'a recueillie et redressé au rang d'être humain, il ferait n'importe-quoi pour elle. Malgré cela, lorsqu'il n'est pas avec elle, il reste silencieux, solitaire et a conservé quelques instincts primaires comme par exemple une méfiance pour les garçons (qu'il mord à tout bout de champ) et un odorat hors du commun. Est-ce-que tout le monde me regarde comme moi-même je regarde ce loup-garou ?

Et le voilà qui se tient debout à me regarder moi, assise sur le sol. Ses yeux sont un mélange d'inquiétude et de sévérité.

« Yomi ! Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ?

Je ne sais pas s'il est prudent que je réponde.

-Eh bien ?

Je n'avouerai jamais qu'il m'intimide, et peut-être n'est-ce pas là son but, mais je sens pourtant mon visage se décomposer. Je finis par craquer et tout lui raconter. Lorsque j'ai fini, il sourit d'un air amusé et se frotte en même temps les yeux d'un air consterné.

-La prochaine fois, demande de l'aide.

_Et applique-toi davantage, devrait-il rajouter._

Une seconde de silence.

**-**Tu ne diras rien à la directrice ?

-Lui dire quoi ? Que tu as failli mettre le feu à l'internat ? _N'exagérons rien._ C'est vrai qu'elle m'a fait dormir dehors pour moins que ça.

Ces mots me font déglutir.

-Mais non, je rigole. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais m'occuper de ça. Allez, va te changer les idées. »

Je me lève, le remercie (d'une petite voix) et me dépêche de quitter la cuisine. Je souffle un grand coup lorsque c'est fait, cet accident culinaire m'aura bien stressée. Il n'empêche, ce Lycan est décidément bien étrange.

_Sans commentaire._

Peut-être qu'un bain m'aidera à oublier tout ça? Il ne vaut mieux pas, j'ai encore trop de travail. Et puis un bain sans Michiru, ce n'est pas drôle. Oh, ce qu'elle me manque...

Retour aux études. J'imagine que résoudre une équation paramétrique ne vous intéresse pas ? Moi non plus. Je me demande comment Lycan a fait pour apprendre tout ça, et en quoi ça l'a aidé à changer aussi vite. Mais maintenant que j'y repense, moi aussi j'ai beaucoup progressé en un mois. Au moins sur le plan émotionnel. Avant, il m'arrivait de parler de moi à la troisième personne, probablement parce-que je n'arrivais pas à m'accepter en tant qu'individu. J'ai aussi eu beaucoup de mal à savoir si au fond de moi j'étais un garçon ou une fille étant un esprit à la base, la question n'est pas si simple. J'avais hésité un moment. On dit que je ressemble à un garçon dans un corps de fille, un garçon manqué en somme. Mais en vérité au fond de moi je me fiche de comment on me considère, tant que ça ne m'empêche pas de vivre. Mon vocabulaire a également beaucoup augmenté; les mots d'argot étant venus en tête de liste, vous l'aurez sûrement remarqué. Mais j'ai encore des progrès à faire : il m'arrive de parler dans ma tête à des gens qui n'existent pas.

Le temps passe et sans m'en rendre compte, je baille de plus en plus. Mon corps commence à s'alourdir, mais mes paupières plus que tout le reste. Il faut que je me pose. Je me sens de plus en plus faible, mes yeux n'arrivent plus à rester ouverts. Ensuite, c'est le trou noir.

Je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps je flotte dans l'obscurité. Seule. Mes forces sont revenues depuis longtemps et la lumière est bien au dessus de moi dans le noir, mais je ne vois aucune raison de venir la toucher. Aucun bruit, aucune voix, aucune présence autour de moi, alors en quoi me réveiller changerait-il quoi-que-ce-soit ? Puis quelque-chose change. Je sens mon corps se déplacer, comme porté par des bras invisibles, et être posé sur une surface plus douce. Puis des mains délicates s'affairent à me retirer mes vêtements, sans que je puisse ou veuille les en empêcher. Elles défont ma fermeture-éclair, me débarrassent de ma veste et de mon t-shirt. Elles me débarrassent de mon pantalon, de ce que j'ai aux pieds, et me recouvrent d'un drap. Ensuite, _elle_ me regarde de ses émeraudes qui me feront toujours frémir intérieurement. Enfin, des lèvres familières viennent rencontrer mon front et c'est lorsque je ne les sens plus que je me précipite de toucher la lumière.

Je suis à nouveau seule lorsque j'ouvre les yeux mais je sais qu'_elle_ était là à l'instant, et qu'_elle_ n'est pas très loin maintenant. _Elle_, la seule à pouvoir me réveiller.

Je me lève sans même prendre le temps de me couvrir et me précipite dans le couloir dans l'espoir de _la_ rattraper. C'est là que je tombe sur Lycan, qui en me voyant se fige droit comme un i, avec regard ahuri, yeux et bouche grand ouverts.

« Dis, tu n'aurais pas vu Michiru ? Je crois qu'elle vient de rentrer.

Un blanc.

-Eh bien quoi ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? Dis quelque-chose, on dirait un poisson mort.

Il ferme les yeux, secoue frénétiquement la tête, et hausse les épaules. Ça y est ? Il est revenu à lui ?

-Tu devrais chercher vers les douches.

-Merci.

-Oh, mais de rien » ,crois-je l'entendre dire après avoir fini de le croiser. Vraiment étrange, ce garçon.

Lorsque j'arrive aux douches, Michiru est déjà dévêtue et entre dans l'une d'elles. Elle ne m'a pas remarquée, mais moi j'ai vu qu'elle n'avait pas l'air bien. La chasse aux zombies semble l'avoir fatiguée, troublée, dans tous les sens du terme, et ce un peu plus chaque soir. Je me dis immédiatement qu'elle a besoin de réconfort. Je me plaque contre le mur, ferme les yeux et me mords la lèvre inférieure. J'ai passé la majeure partie de mon existence dans les limbes de l'inconscient à essayer d'imaginer à quoi pouvait ressembler une vie normale. N'ayant même pas un corps à contrôler je pensais que le contact charnel constituait mon unique moyen d'exprimer mon affection à quelqu'un, que c'était la seule chose bien que je serai jamais capable d'offrir. Bien que mon attrait pour Michiru fut surtout physique au départ, la suite me prouva que j'avais tort en tout point mais c'est tout-de-même resté ma façon préférée de l'aborder, de lui dire que je l'aime et bien sûr, de la réconforter. J'arrache mon soutien-gorge et me glisse hors de ce qui me reste de vêtements.

Je m'approche d'elle, elle sursaute en me voyant. Elle essaye de parler mais je ne lui en laisse pas le temps. Nos lèvres s'unissent, nos corps se réunissent. Une pluie chaude vient nous envelopper, et nos sens commencent à s'enflammer. Un océan de chaleur. des vagues de caresses. Et au milieu d'un tourbillon de sensations, trois mots que j'ai deviné, qu'elle refuse de laisser se noyer. Je l'entends me les murmurer, me les soupirer, me l'avouer, le gémir, le crier...

''Je t'aime !''

Je sais Michiru, je sais.

Nos mains se joignant, nous atteignons le firmament. Nos fleurs, se faisant consumer, sont submergées par un raz-de-marée.

Nous échouons sur un lit. Michiru est prête à sombrer dans le sommeil, et je la suivrai bientôt. J'embrasse son visage et surtout ses paupières. Je la couvre soigneusement, puis la caresse et l'embrasse aussi tendrement que je le peux. Puisse tout être parfait pour elle lorsqu'elle s'endormira. Ses yeux se ferment je me pousse alors sur le côté pour à mon tour profiter de la voir somnoler. Elle murmure mon nom. Par instinct, je lui prends la main. Elle me regarde dans les yeux, les siens semi-ouverts, le visage à moitié anxieux. Je lui souris.

Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis avec toi. Viens par là...

Je l'enlace et elle se laisse faire. Elle se serre contre moi, et me laisse jouer avec ses cheveux jusqu'à-ce-qu'elle s'endorme. Avant de l'imiter, je repense à ce que je m'étais dit en lisant un livre un mois auparavant.

Dans ce pays, le deuil a la couleur de mes yeux. Pour moi, les choses étaient claires, cela signifiait que mon existence était vouée à la fatalité. Et puis un jour, Michiru m'a dit qu'elle les trouvait beaux. Elle est peut-être la seule à m'avoir jamais dit pareille-chose, mais cela m'a suffi pour réaliser que je pouvais faire de ma vie quelque-chose de magnifique. Je ne sais pas si Michiru sera toujours avec moi, ni combien de temps mon existence durera. Puisse-t-elle seulement se passer comme une simple journée à ses côtés.

****Merci d'avoir lu.****


End file.
